The semant
NOTE: this is NOT a character! the semant is an unidentified man that confuses really alot of people, his name is completely unknown, theories about the man aka semant are insanly forgotten, patients freak out and the doctors recognized the man, if a patient is sick, he would show a pic of the semant, semant is a strange name, what does semant Mean?? semant means (the man) in grammar language, semant has six letters, 666, theory number two! this man is the image of bad luck, it shocked a lot of people, the man is bad luck but in human form, if you ignore the bad luck for about 4 years, your body hair will grow extremely rapidly or lose your hair rapidly that there will be no hair on your body, or you would vomit blood or your pee will be blue, so be careful, this man is bad luck but in human form okay, this is a shocking theory about the semant, and because i want to post this "shocking" mysterious truth of the semant, here is some examples, the creator of spongebob (aka mr. hillenburg) died on november 26th 2018, nobody knows how hillenburg died, since he died because of bad luck, also because death is "bad luck" everyone HATES death, i think the actual thing of why hillenburg died, there was a spongebob christmas movie, and there is a song called "don't be a jerk it's christmas" but that movie was made in christmas 2012, and because this is shocking because people thought that the world was gonna end on 2012, hillenburg probably died because the semant was angry, also this man's name is unknown, but there is alot of hints towards his actual name! okay, you all want to know this man's real name, it is impossible to solve his name, we call him the semant because it is easier to say, anyways this man might have a real name, but for right now, it is unknown, i also heard my principal when we ran out of the school because there was a fire alarm and my principal said something interesting, he said that the semant's real name was hidden somewhere in the united states under the ground back in 1974, do you remember mr. hillenburg died on november 2018, he died randomly it could mean that the semant was angry, also if you actually find his real name, be careful, one of my students said that if you find the semant's real name, things will turn super ugly! his name is worse than bad luck, and i was watching the smash bros live stream because i ALWAYS watch live games! it's fun, and when i was watching the live stream, somehow i saw the semant's real name, and also he could be a real person, i never noticed the Massive scar on his forehead, i think i know why the semant ended mr. hillenburg, because of the spongebob christmas song called (don't be a jerk it's christmas) because the semant got super tired of mr.hillenburgs rants, i think he hates march because march is good luck, and the semant is bad luck in human form, (yeah that was stupid but this is a conspiracy theory, this is not a fact!) i heard when i was at the hospital because my uncle broke his legs while rollerskating, and i heard one of the patients drew a sketch of the semant, he also had a youtube channel then it got deleted, idk why it got deleted, this man is could be a real person we just don't know, because his name is unknown we call him the semant because semant is his "public" name and his "private" name is (just kidding his name is unknown) his identity is impossible to find out, we tried looking for evidence of his real name, we will never find outThe semant also has been seen around the world! examples:Armenia Aruba Ashmore and Cartier Islands Australia Austria Azerbaijan Bahamas, The Bahrain Bangladesh Barbados Bassas da India Belarus Belgium Belize Benin Bermuda Bhutan Bolivia Bosnia and Herzegovina Botswana Bouvet Island Brazil British Indian Ocean Territory British Virgin Islands Brunei Bulgaria Burkina Faso Burma Burundi Cambodia Cameroon Canada Cape Verde Cayman Islands Central African Republic Chad Chile China Christmas Island Clipperton Island Cocos (Keeling) Islands Colombia Comoros Congo, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Republic of the Cook Islands Coral Sea Islands Costa Rica Cote d'Ivoire Croatia Cuba Cyprus Czech Republic Denmark Dhekelia Djibouti Dominica Dominican Republic Ecuador Egypt El Salvador Equatorial Guinea Eritrea Estonia Ethiopia Europa Island Falkland Islands (Islas Malvinas) Faroe Islands Fiji Finland France French Guiana French Polynesia French Southern and Antarctic Lands Gabon Gambia, The Gaza Strip Georgia Germany Ghana Gibraltar Glorioso Islands Greece Greenland Grenada Guadeloupe Guam Guatemala Guernsey Guinea Guinea-Bissau Guyana Haiti Heard Island and McDonald Islands Holy See (Vatican City) Honduras Hong Kong Hungary Iceland India Indonesia Iran Iraq Ireland Isle of Man Israel Italy Jamaica Jan Mayen Japan Jersey Jordan Juan de Nova Island Kazakhstan Kenya Kiribati Korea, North Korea, South Kuwait Kyrgyzstan Laos Latvia Lebanon Lesotho Liberia Libya Liechtenstein Lithuania Luxembourg Macau Macedonia Madagascar Malawi Malaysia Maldives Mali Malta Marshall Islands Martinique Mauritania Mauritius Mayotte Mexico Micronesia, Federated States of Moldova Monaco Mongolia Montserrat Morocco Mozambique Namibia Nauru Navassa Island Nepal Netherlands Netherlands Antilles New Caledonia New Zealand Nicaragua Niger Nigeria Niue Norfolk Island Northern Mariana Islands Norway Oman Pakistan Palau Panama Papua New Guinea Paracel Islands Paraguay Peru Philippines Pitcairn Islands Poland Portugal Puerto Rico Qatar Reunion Romania Russia Rwanda Saint Helena Saint Kitts and Nevis Saint Lucia Saint Pierre and Miquelon Saint Vincent and the Grenadines Samoa San Marino Sao Tome and Principe Saudi Arabia Senegal Serbia and Montenegro Seychelles Sierra Leone Singapore Slovakia Slovenia Solomon Islands Somalia South Africa South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands Spain Spratly Islands Sri Lanka Sudan Suriname Svalbard Swaziland Sweden Switzerland Syria Taiwan Tajikistan Tanzania Thailand Timor-Leste Togo Tokelau Tonga Trinidad and Tobago Tromelin Island Tunisia Turkey Turkmenistan Turks and Caicos Islands Tuvalu Uganda Ukraine United Arab Emirates United Kingdom United States Uruguay Uzbekistan and u.s.a countries! Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas California Colorado Connecticut Delaware Florida Georgia Hawaii Idaho IllinoisIndiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland Massachusetts Michigan Minnesota Mississippi Missouri MontanaNebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey New Mexico New York North Carolina North Dakota Ohio Oklahoma Oregon PennsylvaniaRhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas Utah Vermont Virginia Washington West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming there is very hard evidence of who he is, but doctors drew the sketch of the semant to find him, of course he has not been spotted in real life, he is the bad luck but in human form, almost 200 people/animals have seen the semant, and this man is a REAL person that happens to be mysterious to all of us, he also probably spotted at working at dunkin do’nuts, his massive scar and his weird eyes gave 200 people the creeps, there are 4 theories about the semant the first theory is that this man is the image of bad luck so people can remember every friday the 13th. The 2nd theory is that this man is a real person, but not caught in real life, he is still the bad luck. 3rd theory is that the semant is causing bad luck, theory number 4th is that this man is probably an unknown man that can’t even be explained by 200 and half the world population, His voice was also unidentifiable, but most people from the north say he sounds like nick wilde from zootopia but with a deeper and more furious voice, and the image kept repeating over and over again, but doctors tried scanning the semant's image to search who he is, and when the doctors did that they could not find him on google, weird huh, even weirder the semant is actually the bad luck to reveal himself as The Semant Category:Creeps Category:Real Category:Gays Category:Males Category:Adults